


Hope

by moonlightgisaeng



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Family Feels, Force Visions, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Redeemed Ben Solo, Reylo Baby, baby reylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 13:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15842277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightgisaeng/pseuds/moonlightgisaeng
Summary: Rey and Kylo Ren receives another vision of the future, but this time it's not just the destiny of them being together...





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a surprise gift I have written last month for my uncle and my cousin (xXCuteMariaClaraXx)'s father who is a STAR WARS fan and a big supporter for REYLO & Redeemed Ben Solo because he reminds himself of Kylo Ren/Ben Solo in his early days as a young man who makes some bad mistakes in his life before redeeming himself in the end. Unfortunately for us, he died of a heart attack three weeks ago... It was a great impact for me and my family to know my uncle died so suddenly, especially my cousin xXCuteMariaClaraXx Whom you could say that she is a Daddy's Girl. And also my uncle is like a second father to me, raising me so well while I was still in his home. 
> 
> I am so terribly sad to see him go away to meet his maker where he will be rest in peace. He may not be able to see his OTP get together in Episode 9 but I am sure he knows that Ben Solo will not die or be executed, for he will have his happy ending with Rey like my uncle did. 
> 
> Keun a beo ji, this is for you. And I hope you will love the one-shot I made for you.
> 
> Star Wars belongs to Lucas film and Disney.

**~*^*~**

 

**~*^*~**

* * *

 

In Naboo, at the middle of the early morning, Rey stood on the lakeside of the villa where she watched the view of the quiet and peaceful place they lived in. This is where the remaining Resistance members will stay in for who knows how long that will take before the First Order locates the small military force. Even though the villa was full of silence, the wind flowing around her in all. So many emotions were running wild. Relieved that she saved Leia and the rest of the resistance members including Finn, her best friend that she hasn’t seen almost a long while, though sorrow at so many losses in such a quick success. Leia may have told her that they had everything they needed to rebuild, to return to become stronger but Rey couldn’t help but feel doubtful.

The young woman remembers after they arrived on Varykino and beginning to find their rooms, she passes by the room where Finn and his new female companion are going to be staying in, when she saw Finn placing Rose on the neatly fixed bed, she can see how protective he was by just sitting beside her sleeping form on the bed and stroking her hair with comfort. There was a sadness in her as she observes her friend. It was the same emotion she saw back at the falcon, of course she was happy for him. She didn’t know or have met Rose but seeing the way Finn looked at her, she knew there was a spark between these two.

Because it was same look she had seen in the eyes of Kylo _– no_ , not Kylo Ren but the eyes of Ben Solo when she had tried to tell him that he would turn. Every time she closes her eyes, she could see and feel his gaze. She could see the heartbreaking expression he wore when she literally closed the ship’s door.

It seems now she believes that… for now things were even more complicated. He had taken up the mantle as the Supreme Leader of the First Order. He was literally the monster that was chasing them and preyed on them to kill, like he murdered his own father. In his anger, his blind rage, he had cornered them on Crait, determined to wipe out the last of the remaining Resistance.

She should have known from Luke that this is not going to go the way she thinks… and he was right.

There is no light left in him, only darkness.

Then suddenly, she felt something odd as if someone is patting her head or cheek that she couldn’t describe it but there is something indeed. While she was still closing her eyes in front of the lake view, she heard a child's soft laughter from behind as she opens her eyes then turns around to see a natural grassland and waterfall lakes around the grassy hills. Her eyes were widen in shock yet awed at the same time. She turns around again in front to see that she was in a landscape around Naboo's Lake Country.

 _‘This place… its so beautiful.’_ she thought to herself walking on the grass and looks at the sight of this wonderful view.

While she slowly observe this beautiful landscape she was in until she saw a little girl around five was at her side running happily passes by, the little girl's appearance was innocent yet a beautiful little creature, her long raven hair from her waist and her simple soft yellow summer dress flown freely while wearing barefooted on the grass as she ran towards to someone who is standing from behind, a tall raven haired man wearing a dark grey long sleeve tunic, black plants and boots. His hands were behind his back while looking at the view until he turns around much to Rey's surprised shock was Ben Solo, but he looks less conflicted and heartbroken than she last saw him at Crait, his expression was a fatherly looking with a smile on his face as she saw the little girl who ran her way towards him as he reaches his hands to her when the little girl was now lifted high above him in his hands while stretching his arms in laughter as he grinned back.

This is the first time she saw Ben this happy. Is this truly the vision she saw in the future like the last one? No… this is more than that…

"Papa!" The little girl yelled while being carried by him. Rey's eyes widen again in shock for she heard the little girl called Ben _'Papa'_ to him. He spun her around causing her to increase her laughter as he kissed his daughter in the cheek.

Rey watches the scene of the little girl and Ben looking very happy. Like really happy that there is no war, no politics, no conflict or anything for that matter. Just peace and quiet on a safe home.

She didn't know how she will react on her witnessing the scene as she silently looked at them in astonishment when the little girl suddenly looked at her smiling towards her while still carried in her father's arms. The little girl's eyes were brownish-green yet a bit brighter than Rey's and her skin was pale like the angel's skin. Rey's tears started to fall from her cheeks and her lips started to tremble slightly, she didn't know why she was crying but she felt like she had known this unknown little girl until she heard her whispery call almost mute to the sound yet she can read her lips…

_“Mama.”_

The Last Jedi parted her lips slight open as her tears continuously fall from her cheeks and puts both of her hands to cover her mouth then kneels her legs to the ground then closes her eyes tightly. She cried tearfully remembering the moment that the little girl she saw was her future daughter and Ben Solo, the father of their soon-to-be child was no longer the man he used to be that she have known became the man she saw in his future. She had a _family_ … she had a family with him in the future. She didn't expect this to happen, she wanted to be furious and angry on what she saw but she can't… the vision that she saw was beautiful and ethereal peaceful. Inside her thoughts, she was feeling happy that she finally had a family she was searching for. She opened her eyes slowly seeing that she was no longer in the landscape but back at the lakeside. She spun around to see Luke now a _force ghost_ looking at her with a softly saddened expression.

“Master Luke.” Rey stared at him, astonished to see him as a blue lightened ghost.

“Rey.”

“Y-You saw it too?" she asked with her tears still falling from her cheeks as she stood up facing him.

He remained silent as Rey continued.

"You saw there was a child… you saw my daughter…with Ben.”

“Yes… I do.” He said as he walked towards her and continues to explain. "Your daughter may well be possessing a very strong connection to the Force and will someday be a queen seated upon The Throne of Balance, ruling justly in a time of peace."

"How do you know this, Master?"

"Because I foresee the vision as well before you did." He replied with a wisp of a smile.

Her expression was surprised and started to spoke in a soft tone. "So you mean my daughter will be the true balance of the force."

“Yes…”

“Then… there is hope that Kylo Ren will become Ben Solo again?"

"Indeed Rey, after all there is always hope." He looked at Rey in the eye as continued. "The Force is strong in my family…My father has it…My sister has it…My nephew has it… you also have it… and your _daughter_ will someday have it too."

Rey's eyes went soft as she nodded in response then looked back at the view of the lake.

_It seems there is Hope after all… for him to come back home…_

 

**~*^*~**

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**~*^*~**

 

Ben slowly opened his eyes, he was lying in a soft bed and around him was a room similar back in Naboo where he had used to stay in his childhood years. To his shockingly surprise, he really was in Naboo, the place where his grandmother lived in and was a peaceful place to very likely stay. Not only that, the person in front of him was none other than Rey, who was now sitting at the side of the bed with him. He was supposed to be furious and angry towards his now considered enemy who left him twice but can't, he felt peaceful and calm as she looked at him with her green-hazel eyes soften. He was awed at the sight of her, for she was wearing a beautiful pure white dress sweeping to the lower back and then floating down leaving a slight trail behind her. It had a round neck and was a sleeveless but the material floated off her shoulders and down to her hips. Her dark brown hair was curled down from her chest naturally making her even more beautiful in his eyes. He had to admit when he first met her at the forest of Takodana, she was a beautiful woman…she always was. She is certainly the queen he wanted her to be ruling on his side. He looked at her and said softly.

_"This is a dream?"_

Rey serenely smiled at him then leans down forward to his face. "Then it is a good dream." She kissed him softly as he slightly widen his eyes at her sudden kiss but then softens as he kisses her back and raises his hand to her cheek softly stroking it. They let go of their kiss and looked to each other's eyes deeply. There was something inside of him that feels like their force was impact with each other, the feel of needing her, maybe even…loving her. It was not entirely the same he had interrogated her when the force was starting to stir in between them and the times they had seen each other through the bond.

 _"Rest…"_ she said softly as she kisses him softly on the top of his lip.

He closed his eyes a bit for a moment when he felt her hand stroke his cheek gently then let's go of her touch and left his side. He opened his eyes again and turn his head to see her watching the view of Naboo.

 _“I remember that…”_ He said softly, memories starting to follow in his mind as Rey turned around to face him at the side while still lying on the bed. _“You always called me a monster… on Starkiller Base… the bond…”_

She stared at him silently as he continued.

_“I really am the monster you have claimed to admit. And you shouldn’t love a monster like me, Rey. You deserve someone better… even though I cared for you so much. I’ve done terrible things that I committed. You should have killed me on the throne room. I deserve to die..."_

Her eyes soften and shook her head slightly then spoke. _“No Ben. Don't say that, please. You were conflicted… there is still light in you.”_ he shook his head mildly and stood up to walk towards her. He puts his hand on her arm and leans his forehead towards hers nuzzling. _"My path is hidden from me."_

 _"It is already laid in your feet."_ She looked at him with gentle voice than her usual one that Ben heard back then. _"You cannot falter now."_

Ben shook his head again softly then turns his head slightly to her before her fingers were touched in his lips. _"Rey…"_

 _"If you trust nothing else…"_ her fingers trailed down from his lips to his chest. _“Trust your heart… trust us, Ben."_

He closed his eyes for a moment. Hearing that damned name he so wanted to forget yet feeling that he loved the sound of her voice calling him his name. He raised his hand to hers from his chest and clutches his hand a bit tightly to hers. Their noses collided and nuzzled softly feeling each other's breathes then look again into each other's eyes then he kissed her passionately and his arm around her waist while his hand was with hers in his chest. They let go of their kiss as he cradles his hands on her neck then looks into their eyes and kissed again, this time more passionately.

Rey was the first to let go and smiled at him sadly. _"It's time…"_

 _"What do you mean, Rey?"_ He asked confused.

She looked at him again and said nothing as she walked into the grassland where the little girl with dark long hair approached her wrapping her small hand around hers then looked at Ben with a childlike innocent smile until she heard Rey's voice from her side.

_"Say goodbye to your father before we leave, sweetheart."_

His lips parted slightly and traces of tear fell from his eye as he stood there seeing the little girl waved happily at him.

 _"Bye-bye papa, I love you!"_ she exclaimed as she and her mother turn around while skipping then turns her head from behind seeing him one last time.

The light started to brighten his sight until it went black.

He opened his eyes and blinked twice, as his sight went from blur to clear. He groaned and sat up from from his bed. He puts his hand to his face where he felt a trace of a scar he had when she slashed him during that snowy night at the Starkiller Base. He tries to remember what happened when he remembers Rey in his dream… and a little girl at her side calling him _'Papa'_. There he sat for a moment, remembering that Rey told him that there was still light in him.

‘ _Do I truly deserve this?’_ He thought. So many emotions were swirling around his heart. It’s all so upside down and backwards. The peace that has always evade is Rey and the little girl he saw in his dream—no not a dream… a vision… _a vision of him and Rey with their daughter together. As a family_.

Ben raises himself up then removes the blanket on him and stood barefooted on the cold floor as he walked his way towards the full window view where he stares at the dark galaxy sky in front of him.

If Rey believes that she will bring Ben Solo back… she is not wrong.

For Ben Solo _will_ return…

* * *

 

**~*^*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

**~*^*~**

* * *

 

If you want to know who is that little girl in the moodboard, well...

That's Lily Aspell as the little Diana in Wonder Woman!

Just to inform you that the little girl in their vision is way too similar and inspired by Allana Solo, the daughter of Jacen Solo and Tenel Ka Chume'Ta Djo, both were force-sensitive and Jedi knights. Truthfully, Luke received a vision similar to one that Jacen Solo had before, in which an older Allana was a queen seated upon a throne.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay, just in case you notice where the place in Rey's vision is in the landscape of Naboo where Anakin and Padme had a conversation at the grassland. Also the scene where Rey and Ben's vision is similar to Arwen and Aragon's scene in LotR.
> 
> So anyway hope you like my Reylo one-shot ;)
> 
> Review guys (^////u////^)?


End file.
